riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivera forms
Write the text of your article here! Human Highland Rivera Europe! (200,000 Years Before Earth- February 7th 3291) The continent that many people believed that was formed on Earth over a hundred and fifty million years ago, but they were wrong. Europe was formed on Planet Rivera after the birth of the heart known as Europe Highland Rivera or Jerry Rivera for short. Jerry Rivera was considered to be the continent himself. Through out many years of Jerry's Growth more and more countries began to form in Europe, until at the age of 17 when the whole continent of Europe went to war with one another during the 1st century. Hunter Core Rivera Logan Netherlands Rivera Logan Netherlands Rivera (June 4th 401 Years Before Earth - March 7th 2994) is one of the Vehicle forms of the Rivera forms, his speed and maneuvering, makes him just about impossible to catch, by both cops, and even Dodger Rivera. During work at the company of Rivera Speedway he acted as a mechanic, despite being a car and the company's avenger, in other words he would often drive into a rival company's town and wreak havoc on traffic, in order for the rival to pay more money for all the damage that has been inflicted by Logan. However during races and demolition derby's Logan does get damaged servery and would sometimes have to be towed back to the R.S.W. garage by either Zero, or any of the surviving car forms that participated in the race. When It comes to hit and run attacks Logan would sometimes race down the highway and cause a huge traffic collision by striking down a bus, or any large object on four wheels in order to slow down the supply rout that contains important documents. parts and plans for newer vehicles. However during the collision between Rivera Speed Way and Thorndyke Inc. life became more difficult for him and the rest of the Rivera Car forms. Spies kept coming in to the Garage endlessly and would some times trash or even sabotage most of the cars that are not even alive. Every night Logan together with Dodger would always have to run night shifts endlessly so spies don't sneak into the garage again, and all it does is weaken the cars getting them so tired, that one time, Logan fell a sleep at the starting line when the race began 5 Minutes ago. As Thorndyke Inc gathers more benefits and parts, their cars have gotten a lot faster, than those of Rivera Speed Way, and also with ability to do more damage to another Car, but fortunately Zero after witnessing much of the excitement joined Rivera Speed way which at last made life more easier for them, his wife C2 joined about 2 months after and became the teams medical Nurse and Supplier. After 4 Years the profits of Rivera Speedway was so high that they were starting to receive cars and Drivers endlessly while Thorndyke Ink at last was losing steam heavily, due to the lack of supplies and parts. Rivera Speed way surprised Thorndyke on his door step, racing around the building until they decide to send cars either to race them or have destroy them. The Final Showdown occurred In White Mountain where Rivera Speedway won by 4 Links. Which Thorndyke Inc, began going into a huge state of bankruptcy, and by the crash of 2010 Thorndyke Inc went out of Business and was no longer a threat to Rivera Speed Way any longer. G.T. Envo Rivera GT Envo Rivera (March 7th 30 Years Before Earth- January 1st 2997), is the racing type of all four of Rivera's Car forms. GT Is armed with missiles that would come out from the hood and has the ability to drive over oil traps by spiky tires. Just like Diablo GT Is one of the first fastest car forms throughout Jerry Rivera's Car Forms, and is the heart of Envo (Belgium). During the Era with Rivera Speed Way not only was he a racer but an experimental technician for testing newer parts if developed for future races or future Demolition Derby's against other rival company's such as Thorndyke Inc. he can be a little aggressive when it comes to racing but it is worth it, during Rivera Speedway's downfall GT and Ecto-1 concentrated mostly on Thorndyke's Supply Lines, in order to slow down his company's profits and growing Business, and would sometimes take night shifts with Logan, in an attempt to keep spies from entering the garage. As Thorndyke Inc gathers more benefits and parts, their cars have gotten a lot faster, than those of Rivera Speed Way, and also with ability to do more damage to another Car, but fortunately Zero after witnessing much of the excitement joined Rivera Speed way which at last made life more easier for them, his wife C2 joined about 2 months after and became the teams medical Nurse and Supplier. After 4 Years the profits of Rivera Speedway was so high that they were starting to receive cars and Drivers endlessly while Thorndyke Ink at last was losing steam heavily, due to the lack of supplies and parts. Rivera Speed way surprised Thorndyke on his door step, racing around the building until they decide to send cars either to race them or have destroy them. The Final Showdown occurred In White Mountain where Rivera Speedway won by 4 Links. Which Thorndyke Inc, began going into a huge state of bankruptcy, and by the crash of 2010 Thorndyke Inc went out of Business and was no longer a threat to Rivera Speed Way any longer. Ecto-1 Gorger Rivera GHOSTBUSTERS ECTO 1 Gorger RIVERA who is the personal heart of the country of Gorger (Denmark) who is a copy of the Ghostbusters 1950's Cat alack. he is often used for catching Ghost, but can also become a unique Armored car due to his intense blast that he shoots from a proton cannon, that can shoot through just about anything. Ecto-1 can be as well used for An APC for just about 6 troops or be an escort for Rivera Federation troops. Dodger HailFire Rivera Young Harrison Rivera Young Harrison Rivera (40,000 BC – January 18, 2014), An untrained actor and natural comedian, He is The Heart Of The Europodian (European) Country of Harrison, (Germany) Young borrowed (and significantly exaggerated) the "woo woo" from "nervous" and soft-spoken comedian Hugh Herbert, but was otherwise an original and inspired performer. Young's unique version of "woo-woo-woo" was firmly established by the time of the Stooges' second film Punch Drunks in 1934.2 Young Harrison Rivera, Left: From BC, Right from the 21st Century. Gojira Hoystoria Rivera Shark Hosoria Rivera Reploid Devest Rivera UCAV Longhowl Rivera B.17 Bron Rivera Harrier Judoria Rivera U - Judgetra Rivera U-Rivera. (March 3rd 100,000 years before Earth - June 4th 2284) one of Jerry's oldest forms during the World War 2 ERA, and are commonly known to have the most armor than any other Form, unlike both the B.17's and Ecto-1's. Having To Be An old German World War 2 Submarine from the early 10th Century he has been greatly upgraded as A Drop ship and a land tank. It is well armored and can be tough to pierce. He is the major heart of the country of Belgium or In Riverian Terms known as Judgetra. U-Rivera Can hold up to over 50 Rivera troops. can go up to a height of about 50,000 feet in the air. Contains tracks on Bottom for land attack. U Rivera's are considered to be Submarine Tanks that spend most of their time on land rather than water. The forces of Earth had a hard time believing that old World War 2 German Submarine are on land being used as tanks. U-Rivera's have a huge dislike of being called Nazi Submarines and as well as being in water, despite being submarines. U-Rivera's were taking over for the Rivera Federation's old Core Tanks that were used during the War of 1211, and were all occupied by the Invading Rivera Rouge Forces. They're still some Core tanks that were used by the Rivera Federation during their Invasion of Earth, but they're was only a hand full of them. Many of the U-Rivera 1's are armed with U. 97 rocket props, A.38 Rudder Blades, and Special MG.42's located at the back of the conning tower, for anti air defense. If wanted two they can shoot Torpedo's at their targets if they have no intentions on using the deck guns, but torpedo's are mostly used for an emergency ammo supply that shouldn't be fired unless have to. U-Rivera's decided to become the major tanks of the Whole Rivera Federation Military, although they are Farley slow, they have the armor as thick as steel that it would take a grand total of 4-5 Earth made rockets to pierce them, but if the Earth forces should learn how to use the Riverian R.489 rocket Blaster, than they will be able to take them out with one single blast. U- Rivera's 1 Weakness is at the mouth or the conning tower, everything else is like a heavy shell, U-Rivera 1's were steady and the most destructive land vehicles In Rivera Federation Heavy armored column. Many of The U-Rivera 1 Prpopaganda posters are an image of them being in water instead of on land, as for the count that they are indeed, Nazi World War II Submarines. Despite them being Land Tanks. The Deck guns of the rolling submarines can be used to destroy heavy armored targets such as M.79 Tanks. Phantom Lore Rivera Phantom (2164-3341) Phantom forms were considered to be a drop ship despite it's fast speed and Maneuverability. the Phantom Form can only carry troops up to 10 or 8, and also is equipped with armor that is so thick that it would take a hundred rockets to blast the drop ships out of the skies. Rare from the Skies above Cartoon Network, and other Earth Universes. Phantom is not just a drop ship but a heavy gunship as well. The agile is mostly used for patrol or escort design. dangerous to ground targets such Cartoon Network's defense forces. Was the first major Drop ship of the Rivera Federation Arsenal, and is the 18th Form of Jerry Rivera. They are well armored and can carry up to about 20 Troops depending on what kinds that they are. It is armored with 2 Turrets at the Front and 2 MG.42 Machine Guns on the sides where the troops get off. Although Well armored the Phantom's only weakness is the Wings. If you take out the back wings the drop ship will lose control and plunge down to it's death, You can attack a Phantom Head on, but it will take a grand total of up to 3 RPG shots to bring these Sky Beast down. U-Rivera 2 U-Rivera 2. (January 3rd 2165- August 13th 2289) A modern counter part of Jerry's World War 2 U-Boat form. It is able to attack land from under the ground, and by land. All though a modern type U-Boat, U-Rivera 2 has no turret and can only fire his target by Torpedo's like a normal submarine, due to this U-Rivera 2 spends more time underground and in the seas, due to it's lack of weaponry. However U-Rivera 2's can be reliable for escorts of transports that are on their way to their destination, and do not spend all of their time under the water. U-Rivera 2's were always being mocked by the U-Rivera 1's saying that they are doing everything the cowards way by hiding under the sea every twenty four seven, and do not have the will to come out of the water too fight the Earth forces head on like they do. U-Rivera 2's patrol the oceans around Earth day and night putting a torpedo on any Earth Ship that they find, but during the clash of 2169, the Earth transport ships became hovercraft, which made it more difficult for them to sink, and the ships had special visions that can see where the they are as well and blow the out of the water before they have the chance to even attack. During this situation many of the U-Rivera 2's surfaced to attack the ships head on by shelling them with their conning tower turrets that were newly upgraded from Rivera Federation controlled Sea Ports In Russia and Africa. If the attack should fail they use a special option to follow the ship to it's destination and wait for the perfect time to strike and sink it. Given the time depending on their exact behavior if one of the U-Rivera 2's ever got lucky that very U-Rivera might have a chance to become a land transport in order to move supplies through the Rivera Federation controlled area, It would depend on how many of the exact amount of ships that they sent down in order to meet Davy Jones. Helo Holefire Rivera DJ Storenona Rivera Airship Rivera Planetary Rivera Walking Forms Vehicle Forms The Rivera Federation Death Rivera